Tabletop Gods Wiki
Getting Started In Tabletop Gods you assume the role of a god vying for power in the heavens. You’ll face other gods across tabletop battlefields as you command your troops in battles that blend frenetic arcade action and tabletop wargaming. Quick battles allow for one-off games or multiple matches in a session, whether playing single-player or head-to-head against other players. Your goal is simple: destroy more of your opponent's Strongholds than they destroy of yours. Tabletop Gods allows you to hang out and play in social arenas with friends and other players in VR on Rift and Vive, and non-VR (desktop PC). Don't feel like playing? It's OK to just hang out and chat! For your first foray into the game, we suggest you first watch the in-game How-To-Play videos. Then, try out the first single-player WAR Trial which gradually introduces you to the various troops, spells, towers and traps at your disposal. Of course, you could just go hardcore and start playing multi-player immediately. Who are we to judge? The Rules You win a game of Tabletop Gods by destroying more of your opponent’s Strongholds than they destroy of yours. A match is played over a maximum of three rounds, but a match will end immediately should either player lose all of their Strongholds. At the start of each round you’ll have a short amount of time to Prepare for War by deploying defensive structures and placing traps. You have a finite supply of “'Mana'” with which to buy these defenses each round, so spend them wisely! During Prepare for War, you can also choose to swap out your spells, and one unit for another in reserve. After the Prepare For War phase ends, the War! phase begins. During War!'''you’ll be spending your slowly recharging '''Mana to deploy troops into battle. Where you deploy troops is important since, once a troop is on the field, it is totally autonomous and will act on its own. Each type of troop has a Reserve Limit that dictates how many can be on the field at any one time. Troops defeated in battle will return to your reserves, allowing you to spend Mana to deploy them once more. * Note that you cannot deploy defenses or troops in a region bounded by your opponent’s color (i.e. a region surrounding an intact enemy Stronghold).* You also have access to the Fireball spell. This spell has a maximum of three uses within a match, so use it wisely. Spells can be deployed anywhere on the table. The current public build is limited to three defensive towers, two trap, six types of troop and one spell per faction. The final game will feature many more options for you to unlock and use. Discord You can join the conversation at https://discord.gg/sgSKf9. There you can connect with other players, leave feedback, and get the latest gossip from the dev team. Multi-Player and Single-Player Modes Tabletop Gods is, at its heart, a multi-player game. To jump right into the action we suggest that you go to the ARENAS list and select an existing Arena where you'll find other players already duking it out. You can also select QUICK MATCH to be matched up with someone else who is also wanting to play right away. Tabletop Gods also features a couple of single-player modes: Trials ''is the main single-player mode. There are currently three different types of Trials match: WAR, ORDERLY DESTRUCTION and KILL THE KING, each of which requires a different path to victory. These are explained when you first enter a trial. Each match in a Trial will pitch you against an increasingly challenging AI opponent. In some matches you'll even find that your faction is locked, or your troop roster is locked or restricted in some fashion to increase the challenge. ''Practice mode is primarily for testing out multi-player strategies and tactics in a 'safe' environment against an AI opponent. You'll be able to choose your opponent's difficulty level, faction and the table to play on. Index Humans Undead Demons Mercenaries Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse